Nigthmare Angel
by Lex nd Juls
Summary: El hombre frente a mí sonrío y soltó su trofeo, el cual llegó a mis pies rodando. Lo observé detenerse y mis piernas fallaron ante lo que vi. La cabeza que ahora estaba frente mis pies era la mía. ―Era yo. ¡Soy yo! ―susurré espantada. Él río a carcajadas limpias, sonoras, guturales, carcajadas que inundaban mis oídos y el bosque entero. (Sakura x Yami) Terror fic.


Hola a todos aquí con un nuevo fic y sigo sin actualizar el resto lo siento.

Realmente me gustó escribir esta historia... amo los dark fics. Y este es uno que me encanta.

...

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.**

**...**

_**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Esta historia participa para el reto: "Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Nigthmare Angel**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Te siento, te veo,_

_Y aún así todos gritan, me gritan._

_¡No es real! ¡No eres real!_

_La desesperación me provoca ira._

_Te vuelvo a ver, te ríes, te siento y me miento._

_No eres real aunque frente a mí te tengo._

_Que alguien me diga, me muestre la verdad._

_Que se compadezcan de mi súplica._

_Que maten a ese ángel de las pesadillas que me tortura._

_._

_._

_..._

―¡Auxilio, por favor ayuda! ¡Ahh! ¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor! ¡Auxilio! ―gritaba desesperada, la garganta se me desgarraba por los gritos que profería, él se reía con cada uno de ellos, se reía cada vez más alto hasta que la puerta sonó.

―¡Cállate! ―sentenció dándome una fuerte cachetada que me tumbó al piso. Las lágrimas que derramaba escocían en la piel lastimada de mi rostro.

―Ya no más, por favor ya no más… ―gemía entre sollozos.

...

Me perdí entre sus ojos, éstos eran negros como boca de lobo, profundos como un pozo, decían todo y a la vez nada. Ahí estaba yo frente a él indefensa con mi oso de peluche en la mano, ahí estaba frente a él con mi pijama de conejitos en medio del oscuro bosque. Sola.

―¡No! ―gritó una voz en mi mente―, él está contigo ―cerré los ojos por instinto y cuando los volví a abrir nuevamente estaban frente a mí sus ojos negros. Vi mi reflejo en ellos, una niña de doce años temerosa fue lo que observé, cerré los ojos nuevamente y una mujer de veinticuatro años, en babydoll con un par de tacones en las manos que temblaba de miedo y nuevamente sola en medio del bosque, fue lo que vi…

Empecé a correr, nada tenía sentido pero tenía miedo, no de él, pensé en sus ojos y corrí con más fuerza.

―No puedes huir de mí. ―Su voz se oyó por todo el bosque, corrí más sin que me importase las heridas que me hacía en los pies por ir descalza por el camino entre los árboles que me alejaban de él, giré mientras corría para verlo y ya no estaba, resbalé cayendo estrepitosamente golpeándome las rodillas y las manos, remellándolas con fuerza; cuando alcé la vista él estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de mí, veía claramente sus ojos negros esta vez con un destello rojo en ellos, él me veía con deseo pero el deseo que reflejaba en su rostro casi lo deformaba por completo, su boca…

―_Oh, Dios su boca _―pensé levantándome y sacudiendo las hojas que se habían pegado a mi vestimenta y mis recientes heridas. Su boca estaba llena de sangre y esta se deslizaba hasta gotear por su barbilla, mi rostro se contrajo al ver como se relamía los labios y su rostro demostraba el placer que le causaba el sabor que había en ellos. Sangre.

Él era perfecto, hermoso, todo cubierto de negro y rojo, su rostro de niño, su cuerpo de hombre, su cabello rubio resplandecía con la luz de la luna y le daba un toque angelical si no fuera por la cabeza sangrante que llevaba en su mano derecha él sería un ángel o ¿tal vez era un demonio? ―_Un momento ¡¿qué?!_―. Mi vista se clavó en el objeto que chorreaba líquido rojo y embarraba sus botas, empecé a temblar, quise moverme pero no podía estaba paralizada, mis pies se habían clavado en el suelo. Sentí mi cuerpo sudar, era un sudor frío y viscoso, mi mente procesaba el miedo a toda velocidad pero este no pasaba, se había instalado en mi cuerpo y ese sentimiento me inundaba al punto de bloquear toda mi habilidad motriz.

El hombre frente a mí sonrío y soltó su trofeo, el cual llegó a mis pies rodando. Lo observé detenerse y mis piernas fallaron ante lo que vi. La cabeza que ahora estaba frente mis pies era la mía. ―Era yo. ¡Soy yo! ―susurré espantada. Él río a carcajadas limpias, sonoras, guturales, carcajadas que inundaban mis oídos y el bosque entero.―Yo… yo, yo… ―balbuceaba llena de terror señalando el objeto inconscientemente. Él se abalanzó sobre mí ―¡No!―desperté gritando.

...

―Tranquila nena, shh, tranquila ―dijo el hombre que estaba acostado a mi lado. Sonreí calmándome y perdiéndome en sus ojos negros, mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello veía como correspondía mi sonrisa con una ladina suya que se iba extendiendo hasta llegar a ser una macabra sonrisa de deseo, deseo que volvía a deformarle el rostro. _Oh, demonios, él hombre en mi sueño era él. Era él pero estaba equivocada, no era un sueño era una pesadilla y él era el ángel en mi pesadilla, un ángel con el deseo de un demonio._Miedo. Terror. Pánico. Mi cuerpo se tensó.

Me alejé suavemente de su lado temblando, la tranquilidad de su rostro cambió al ver como me alejaba de él, tomó mi mano apretando fuerte por la muñeca. Temblé mirando aún sus ojos negros que ahora me miraban con un destello rojo. _Dios que alguien me ayude_―rogué mentalmente_._

―Te dije que no podías huir de mí ―habló calmadamente mientras se acercaba a mí apretando el agarre, sujetándome también con la otra mano.

―No huía de ti ―mentí tratando en vano que me creyera.

―Eres una maldita mentirosa ―gritó y me agarró del cabello bajándome de la cama a rastras, yo intentaba tomar sus manos para contrarrestar el dolor del agarre, intentaba ponerme en pie pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

―No ves que te amo ―me susurró al oído poniéndome derecha contra una pared. Yo asentí en respuesta e intenté tocarle el rostro, tratando que esa deformidad causada por un insano deseo se atenuara al menos. Él deseaba sangre y esta vez estaba sola, él obtendría lo que quisiera de mí…

―¡No me toques! ¡Sabes que odio que me toques! ―ladró abofeteándome, él había empezado y este sería el primero de muchos golpes.

Veía en el espejo de la sala como mi cuerpo iba siendo mancillado, como poco a poco sus puños iban moliendo mis huesos, deformando mi rostro, haciendo que nacieran moretones en cada espacio de blanca piel. Salió de la sala dejándome un momento a solas, error mío pensar que había terminado todo por hoy, él entraba a la sala con un cuchillo. Me alarmé.

―¡Auxilio, por favor ayuda! ¡Ahh! ¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor! ¡Auxilio! ―gritaba desesperada, la garganta se me desgarraba por los gritos que profería, él se reía con cada uno de ellos cada vez más alto hasta que la puerta sonó.

Él había empezado a cortar mi piel.

―¡Cállate! ―sentenció dándome una fuerte cachetada que me tumbó al piso. Las lágrimas que derramaba escocían en la piel lastimada de mi rostro.

―Ya no más, por favor ya no más… ―gemía entre sollozos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un golpe fuerte, la habían tumbado, supuse por el ruido que causó, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando pero nuevamente vi mi reflejo en el espejo ya casi no quedaba nada de mí, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya y mientras él estaba distraído por la intrusión de las personas dibujando suavemente un patrón en la piel de mi vientre, con la fuerza que me quedaba agarré su mano y hundí el cuchillo hasta que sólo quedó el mango fuera.

Sentí la pesadez en mis ojos y como el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. A lo lejos él gritaba histérico negándose a que dejara este mundo. Sonreí al menos había ganado esta partida, mi última partida, nuestra última partida. Sonreí aún más sabiendo que por fin había terminado.

―Si tu mueres yo muero… ―dijo él cerrando los ojos frente a mí, desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose, _tal vez esto era otro mal sueño_.

...

―Se nos va ―gritaba una voz lejos. ―Preparen la transfusión de sangre ―ordenaba otra persona.

―Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no creería que ella misma fue quien causó estas heridas ―decía una voz femenina, sonaba indignada. _Yo misma, acaso no lo habían visto, estaba ciega, él estaba aquí torturándome, matándome de a poco, acaso no había visto sus manos llenas de mi sangre, acaso no había oídos sus gritos..._

―Sí, no lo puedo creer ―dijo un hombre esta vez. _¿Acaso estaban ciegos, él estaba allí?._Mi mente gritaba, pataleaba, pero mi boca no podía moverse, mi cuerpo estaba inerte aunque escuchaba todo.

Él había estado aquí hasta hace unos instantes, hasta que murió, ―_yo lo vi desvanecerse_―, pero la gente no se desvanecía, entonces sí había sido un ángel el causante de todo esto. _El ángel de mis pesadillas_―pensé cerrando los ojos y dejándome ir. Había terminado, esta tortura por fin había terminado y eso me hacía muy feliz. Sentí los músculos de mi rostro moverse, yo esbozaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que este sería el fin.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: La lectura presentará un desorden psicológico por parte de la protagonista, Sakura, quien posee un desorden de personalidad múltiple y pequeños rasgos de esquizofrenia. Espero que ésta aclaración les facilite la lectura. El segundo personaje es Naruto-Yami... la personalidad oscura de Naruto.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí escribirlo me hizo pensar que el verdadero terror es cuando tu mente te juega malas pasadas, no criaturas que pueden aparecer y son físicas... sino la lucha que tienes internamente contra ti mismo. Y en este caso Yami fue la pesadilla para Sakura.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**_

_**XOXO Juls.**_


End file.
